


Before I Knew Who's Twin I Was

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt/Comfort, Klaus and ben are nerds, Luther and five are twins, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: His eyes widened, and he felt his mouth go dry.‘Luther and I are twins?’





	Before I Knew Who's Twin I Was

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO OLD HONEY

After him and his family stopped the apocalypse, Five started combing through Sir Reginald’s office. He was trying to find everything he could on Vanya’s powers.

It had been two days since they found Vanya in that cabin, crying with the dead body of Harold/Leonard in the corner. Ever since, they had been helping her get her powers under control.

Five pulled a red journal out Reginald’s desk, and ported back to his room. He scanned every page for anything about Vanya. This journal was from 1995, when they were 5 years old.

After getting about halfway in, he paused.

'Number One and Number Five have, as expected, grown very close. They seem to prove the idea that Twins have some kind of physic-link. Further studies must be made.’

His eyes widened, and he felt his mouth go dry.

‘Luther and I are twins?’

Looking back, it made a lot of sense. As he aged, he did start to look like the body he had found in the ruins of the Acadamy. Even when they were younger, he could remember off-hand comments from his siblings about them having similar facial expressions.

He jumped to the kitchen, where Klaus and Ben, having a “friendly debate” over the best Star Wars movie.

“Benny, episode 1 is the bomb. Jar Jar? Best character.”

“FIGHT ME!”

“Im just kidding- woah Five, you ok?”

Five was seemingly zoning out. Klaus stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Bud, you good?”

Five’s head snapped in Klaus’ direction. He held the journal out to him. “Read this.”

“Holy Sht!”  
——————–

“Five? Whats wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“You don’t usually come to me for help.”

“I dont need help, Luther. I need show you something.”

It had been a day since Five had found that journal entry. Ben had suggested that he slept on it before telling anyone else. He hadn’t slept though. He couldn’t. The majority of his childhood, he had been living with a blood relative, and he had no clue. A living, breathing connection to the family he had missed out on.

Five decided that he couldn’t keep this a secret, for two reasons. One, Klaus couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, Two, He owed it to Luther. They had been close as children, almost co-dependent on one-another. If one of their nannys couldn’t find one of them, they were always found together.

Five slammed the journal onto the table and flliped to the page. He pushed it towards his brother, and watched as his face betrayed more and more confusion.

Luther looked up. “We’re- we’re-”

“Twins.”

They sat in silence for who knows how long. Then, Luther suddenly stood and left the room, murmuring to about how he needed to process this.

———–

Five waited until dinner, trying to swallow the nagging hurt that his brother didn’t seem to want to talk about this.

But Luther didn’t come down for djnner. No-one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn’t care. Except Mom. Mom noticed everything.

“Five, honey, do you know where your brother is?” Grace said sweetly. Five noted the concerned edge in her sugar-sweet voice. He shook his head. “I can check on him, if you’d like.” That seemed to comfort her, so he ported up to Luther’s room. He knocked, but received no answer.

“Can I come in?”

Satisfied with the non-committal grunt he heard through the door, he turned the handle.

He was greeted by the sight of his brother’s comically broad shoulders hunched over his desk, while he furiously scribbled away on a piece of paper.

“You didn’t come down for supper, Mom was worried- what are you dojng?”

“Mom said I should vent by drawing instead of…”

“Instead of what?”

“Nothing, nevermind.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Finally, Luther spoke up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stay to talk about it. I nust- I just needed time.”

“Its fine. I waited a night before saying anything.”

“Still, I should’ve-”

“Luther, it’s okay!”

Then, Five surprised himself by wrapping his skinny arms around his twin’s torso. After a shocked pause, he felt the Luther’s large hands settle on his upper back.

They had a lot of things to sort out, but like Luther had said,

“You’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
